


the reaving

by maggots987



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggots987/pseuds/maggots987





	the reaving

_..it has been a hopeless afair from the very beginning,_ thought Legolas, feeling heat and thick darkness upon his skin, _it was stupid to think they could destroy the Ring._

  
He shivered, feeling Sauron's fingertip touch his entrance, smearing cold sticky liquid all over it. It was impossible to get used to the feeling of almost burning hot fingers touching him in this place, no matter how often Sauron did it.  
Legolas tried to struggle the first time, by the second one he knew it was useless.  
His frantic teary begging was of no avail. Sauron never got angry at him - the way you don't get angry at a wet match or a dull knife. You don't shout at a knife, you simple sharpen it.

  
Sauron did the same thing to Legolas' body, licking, pinching and petting until it grew pliant and soft under his hands. Legolas knew the maia saw him as nothing more than a source of entertainment, a tool for pleasure.  
He despised Sauron. What other feelings could he have towards the cruel creature whose only goal was to turn all of Middle-Earth into some kind of a bleak miserable hell, where joy and happiness would have no place?

Legolas knew it gave Sauron great pleasure to torture, but still could not bring himself to be thankful for the way he was being treated. For him, it was just another torture, designed to break not his body but his spirit, and utterly humilate him. How disgusting it was to feel these almost burning touches upon his sking and the worst thing of all was that no matter how many times had he promised to remain stoic he always knew he would be whimpering and trembling soon with his cock leaking precum.

  
Legolas shivered, feeling Sauron's finger slide inside his passage. He trembled again, fearing and anticipating that the digit would push even deeper and touch that place which made his whole body spasm.

  
_Such an ignominy.._

  
Sauron's mouth pressed agaist Legolas' auricle, hot and ticklish.  
He trembled, feeling warm breath caress his sensitive skin. _He is a maia, he doesn't need to breath,_ thought Legolas before a shameful thin moan slid slowly out of his mouth.  
A moment later he clenched around Sauron's finger, hating himself for not being able to resist the maia. It felt as if his body became boneless. The only firm thing left inside him was Sauron's digit and Legolas bit his lower lip, trying to stop filthy, squalid sounds from spilling outside.

  
\- Such a repugnant action, isn't it?

  
Legolas did not answer. He felt Sauron's lips move against his ear, and tried to avert his head, only to find out there was not enough strength left in him to move his neck.

The maia continued moving his finger, making Legolas gasp and wriggle. _It almost amuses me to see you try to struggle while clenching helplessly, sat upon my finger, blushing and averting your eyes,_ a heated whisper made Legolas cringe in shame.

Sauron's fingers pulled out, and Legolas could feel the maia's gaze upon his entrance, which was gaping with need as if waiting to be stretched around Sauron's cock.

 _Such a fragile spineless creature trapped within the walls of Barad-D ûr.. Have another finger at least, if you are not capable of anything more serious yet,_\- Sauron's cold laughter made Legolas' skin crawl. The easiness with which the second digit made its way inside his body almost made the elf cry.

Sauron scissored Legolas' trembling walls slowly, as if savoring the way the elf clenched around two thick fingers and gasped whenever the maia deigned to ghost a fingerpad over Legolas' sweet place.

 _Already feeling seduced, Legolas?_ _-_ the mockery in the maia's voice made Legolas blush even deeper. _  
_

There was saliva oozing from Legolas' half-opened mouth. He felt a hot slippery tongue lick it away from his chin and start wrapping itself around his neck after that.

The way Legolas' glassy eyes stared at him, that look of useless hate, and lust and helplessness seemed only to encourage Sauron further.

 _It's still beyound me why none of your companions used you the way you were made to be used,_ the maia whispered. Legolas felt Sauron's torrid breath upon his ear, and his already crimson face darkened even more, but he still could not help spasming when Sauron slid another finger inside, stretching the pink gentle rim around his fingers.

 _You are a rapist and a molester,_ Legolas managed to moan while writhing, stretched around Sauron's digits, trying to push the maia away. It felt as if he was touching an effigy. _Pull them out, please.._

Sauron tapped at Legolas' sweet place, and no matter how desperate was the elf to shut his mouth, there was a moan flowing out of beetween his lips.

 _You are devoid of logic,_ the way Legolas grabbed the maia's wrist trying to pull the hand away did not hinder Sauron in any way, _you insult me and still hope I will do something you want me to after that?_

Legolas hissed in pain, feeling the heat emanate from the maia's flesh and jerked away.

_Your struggles bring you nothing but suffering._

Legolas felt the flat of Sauron's tongue venture down towards his neck. He felt he was at the verge of cumming. He bucked and wriggled, arching his back, craving both to have his release and not to humilate himself again. 

 _No matter what you do, elf, you will always enjoy it the same way you are enjoying it now, and even more,_ \- Legolas felt Sauron's fingers leave his twitching hole. He felt his  buttocks being spread and after that there was a tongue licking at his gaping entrance, no matter how hard he tried to push the maia's head away.

It proved too much for Legolas to bear - he clenched around Sauron's tongue hard and came, cum staining his milky hips.


End file.
